Fairy Tail goes to Hogwarts
by Free.Spirit140
Summary: Name REALLY needs work! Any good ideas for the name please review them! Dumbledore thinks that after the events of the previous year it's time for some extra protection at Hogwarts so he calls on Fairy Tail for some help and asks some of them to go undercover as exchange students. Team Natsu & others. Bad at summaries story should be better! Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I've been wanting to do this for a while I've been desperate to do! So the updates will be fairly random as sometimes I get a little bored of the stories or can't figure out where to take them but I am going to do my best to set up one day a week when I will definitely update and whether or not I update in between depends on how I feel. But right now I'm not ready to do that. My next update of this story may very well be tomorrow as with most of my new stories I get ideas very quickly and I become desperate to write them down but please don't expect daily updates all the time! I'm rambling no aren't I? Ok sorry! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter!

(Set after Edolas but before Tenrou island and 5th year Harry Potter)

* * *

Makarov, third master of Fairy Tail, sat down by the bar with his head in his hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do with those brats." He muttered quietly.

"what's the matter master?" Mirajane asked from her place behind the bar.

Makarov looked up at her "I just got another letter from the magic council." He replied looking back down at the bar "Get me something strong."

Mirajane gave a nod before setting about getting his drink "Yet more damage from team Natsu and the others?" She asked.

Makarov nodded as Mirajane put the drink down in front of him. He picked it up and took a swig before putting it back down and sighing "They're breaking even more things than normal recently. This time they left half of the town a smouldering wreck while the other half had to be evacuated for safety!" He took another large swig of his drink and heaved another sigh "The amount of money for it to be fixed is ridiculously high and I think the it's only a matter of time before the council desides to make us disband."

Mirajane smiled "I don't think they would be able to master." She looked up at the extremely loud guild hall that was swarming with people "Fairy Tail won't go down easy and you know it!"

Makarov nodded again "It's one of the things that I love about you brats!" He said "You're family!"

There was a huge bang of the guild doors being kicked and Makarov didn't dare turn around.

"Looks like they're back master. Are you going to make them do 'that'?" Mirajane asked.

Makarov shook his head "They did their job at least and that's what Fairy Tail does."

Suddenly the guild hall filled with furious yells, sounds of breaking wood and the distinct sound of Natsu and Gray shouting insults.

Makarov sighed and turned to face the guild hall, lifting himself onto the bar and standing up to get a better view.

The guild hall was a mess of broken tables and shattered glasses. In every direction people were being sent flying or tumbling. Almost everyone was involved except for Cana, who was sat on a table drinking and complaining about the racket, Lucy, who was trying to edge around the fight and get to the bar, Levy, who was right behind her, Wendy, who was desperately trying to follow Lucy and Levy, and Erza, who was walking right through the middle of the fight to report to Makarov.

"Master I'm sure you heard of the damage we caused whilst on our job?" Erza asked when she got to the bar.

Makarov nodded "Yes, the council wasted no time in telling me."

Erza stood to attention "I will take full responsibility for what happened!" She stated, a look of determination plastered onto her face.

Makarov laughed "Erza, you are a Fairy Tail mage and that means you finish the job no matter what! As long as the job is done fully I can't complain." He said "I just wish the cost of the damage was a lot less… the four of you cause enough trouble but with the rest of the guild running around doing the same…" He trailed off into his own thoughts leaving Erza and Mirajane to talk.

Lucy, Levy and Wendy finally got to the bar out of breath but fairly untouched.

"This is worse than usual." Levy commented as she sat down on a bar stool with Lucy and Wendy taking seats on either side of her.

Mirajane smiled and nodded "It is a little more violent than normal." She confirmed as she watched her brother go flying across the guild hall.

Lucy saw this too and looked at Mirajane "Where's Lisanna?" she asked.

Mirajane smile grew "On a job!" she said happily.

"What type of job?" Wendy asked.

"Nothing too dangerous." Mirajane said with a laugh "Elfman made sure of that."

"Understandable." Erza said with a nod "You've lost her once you don't want to lose her again."

Mirajane nodded and was about to say something else but closed her mouth abruptly when she saw the guild doors open to revile a strange man standing in the doorway. He looked very old with very long white hair and beard that was long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes of purple and half-moon glasses.

"We have a visitor!" Mirajane announced stepping out from behind the bar and heading over to the door "Hello! How can I help you?" she asked the man politely.

The man gave her a warm smile "Can I please see your master? Master Makarov?"

Mirajane nodded "Please follow me!"

She led the man through the middle of the fight and back towards the bar.

"Hey! Look it's an old man in a dress!" Natsu called out, which instantly brought about the attention of the rest of the fighting members of the guild.

"Natsu! Don't be rude!" Erza called out to him as the man and Mira approached the bar and the fighting started back up.

"It's quite alright." The man said.

Mira turned to Makarov "Master, we have a visitor who wants to speak with you!"

Makarov nodded and turned to address the man "would you like to come with me to my office?" he asked.

"If you like." The man said.

Makarov led the man up to his office and took a seat at his desk signalling for the man to sit on the other side.

"So, what is it you would like to talk about?" he asked "Do you want to post a request?"

The man laughed slightly "Something like that I suppose. My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and I am headmaster of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland on Earth. I understand that you may not have heard of it but I assure you it does exist."

Makarov blinked, was this man nuts? He had never heard of Earth, Earthland sure but Earth! And what they hell was witchcraft and wizardry? He thought this through for a minute then nodded for Dumbledore to continue. He had no reason not to trust this man.

"Where I come from there are no mages only wizards and witches, my school teaches young witches and wizards how to control their powers. Recently a dark wizard has reappeared and could become a threat to the school. That is where your guild comes in. I wold like to request that eight of your members come to our school and pretend to be exchange students as to offer the school extra protection." Dumbledore explained.

Makarov took all this in and considered it for a minute.

"Of course this will be for a year with the opportunity to come back during Christmas and other holidays. And there will be a reward of 100,000 Jewels per person."

Makarov's jaw dropped. That much reward for going to school?! Makarov stood up "When will this take place?" he asked trying to remain formal.

"I will leave with the chosen members tomorrow." Dumbledore answered "And the age of the members do not matter, all of them will be going into 5th year as I feel it will better suit their abilities and because there is a certain student I would like to be kept safe."

Makarov nodded his understanding and quickly ran through the possible people he could send. Well he figured sending a certain destructive team couldn't hurt too much and it would give him a chance to pay off his debt with the magic council, then all he needed to do was balance out the level headed ones and the hot headed ones! "I do warn you, the ones I am considering sending are not exactly the most careful lot, they are very… destructive at times."

"Send whoever you feel is best!" Dumbledore said with a nod.

Makarov headed over to the door and went out onto the top floor railing "Listen up brats!" he called out over the racket. Everyone stopped yelling and fighting and turned to face him obediently "I want to see Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Wendy, Gajeel and Levy in my office about a request! Now!" He finished, turning back and going into his office, soon followed by his requested members.

* * *

Ok what do you think? Please tell me I love to hear what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all who faved, followed and reviewed! I appreciate your support! Ok! here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter!

* * *

"I still don't get it!" Natsu said after an exhausting half an hour of explaining every last detail of the request.

"What is there not to get?" Lucy asked "We have to go to some other world and protect a school whilst acting like exchange students!"

"It's complicated!" Natsu defended himself the best he could.

Dumbledore gave an understanding smile "I admit it can be a lot to take in. You have every right to refuse my request."

Erza glanced around the members gathered in the room. "If there are people who need help I am sure we all feel the same?"

There were rounds of 'yeah' and 'you bet' as a response.

Dumbledore smiled "Very good! I will be waiting to take you to the Order of the Phoenix here at 7:00 tomorrow morning."

"What? You didn't say anything about the Order of the Phoenix!" Gajeel pointed out.

Dumbledore looked him straight in the eyes "And that was not an accident. I will tell you about it when the time comes."

Gajeel scoffed but said no more.

"So if that is everyone in I will take my leave." Dumbledore said as he headed towards the door "See you tomorrow." And with that he swept out of the room and out of the guild.

Makarov jumped onto his desk "You come back and visit on holidays ok?"

"You bet Gramps!" Natsu piped up.

"Yeah no doubt" Gray added

"Wait!" Natsu yelled jumping to his feet from his spot on the floor in sudden realisation "I forgot to ask if I could bring Happy!"

"He said we could bring pets Natsu." Lucy pointed out.

Natsu turned his head very slowly to face her giving her a hurt look mixed with slight anger "Happy's not a pet he's my friend!"

Lucy sighed "You could SAY he was a pet to get him in." Lucy backtracked.

"Good idea Lucy-san!" Wendy chimed "I can do the same with Carla." (OK I'm sorry if the spelling is wrong but I've seen it written in so many different ways I went for the easiest one to remember!)

"Yeah and I aint leavin' my cat behind!" Gajeel said with a rather content smile at the idea of having a cat.

Natsu sighed "I guess I could say that but I'm not sure Happy will like being called a pet." Natsu huffed.

"Now get out of here and enjoy the last night in the guild!" Makarov practically yelled.

The others didn't need telling twice as within a second they were out of his office and down in the guild hall causing mayhem… well Natsu and Gray were. Lucy went and sat by the bar and started talking to Mirajane, Levy went and told Jet and Droy where she was going and within seconds they were both in tears, Erza set about pulling Natsu and Gray apart from one another, Gajeel went to a table by himself and started chomping on bits of iron he got for who knows where, Juvia began went back to watching Gray from behind the request bored and Wendy went and sat next to Lucy after finding Carla.

After everyone in the guild had said rather unnecessary fair wells, since they would be coming back for Christmas a fact Levy was quick to tell the depressed Jet and Droy, everyone headed off to pack.

* * *

Lucy was walking home down her usual path, balancing along the edge of the river with Plue walking safely on the pavement next to her. As she approached her house she heard the usual call of warning from a passing boat.

"A school for learning magic…" Lucy muttered quietly partly to herself and partly to Plue "What do you think Plue?" she asked stopping in her tracks and turning to face the white 'dog' "Could be interesting right?"

"Plu-Plu" was all Plue said in reply.

Lucy smiled and jumped off the edge before bending down and picking Plue up in her arms "Better go get packed! I wonder if Erza would let me put some of my things on the wagon with hers… I have so much stuff to pack and all in one night…" Lucy headed into her neat little apartment, muttering all the while, and opening the door to find…

"Took you long enough!" Natsu 'greeted' the second the door was open.

Gray was led on her bed wearing nothing but his underwear, Erza was sat at the Table next to Natsu who was scoffing down the little food Lucy had and Happy was sat on Natsu's shoulder eating a fish.

"W-what are you guys doing?" Lucy asked, clenching her fists in a desperate attempt to stop herself kicking them out.

"We wanted to come and help you pack!" Natsu choked out through his full mouth so it came out more like "ve vanted t com helpf yo pacf!"

Lucy, who had become very good at understanding Natsu with his mouth full simply rolled her eyes "Don't talk with your mouth full! And why do you just automatically assume I need help packing?"

"You have so many clothes we thought you would want the help." Gray explained.

"And how exactly is lying on my bed in your underwear helping?" Lucy demanded.

"What do y- WAAAAA!" Gray jumped off the bed and started looking for his clothes.

Lucy slapped her forehead and turned to look at Erza who was helping herself to come of the cake Lucy had in the kitchen "Don't you guys have packing of your own to do?" she asked.

Erza looked at her "I'm already done with mine."

"Happy and I are done too right Happy?" Natsu asked, finally done eating.

"Aye!" Happy said and he took another bite of his fish.

Gray, who had finally found and pulled on his clothes, nodded "Same here."

Lucy sweat dropped "So I'm the only one who doesn't pack quickly?" she asked herself under her breath. "Well I appreciate the offer guys but I was hoping I could have some peace and quiet tonight…."

"Don't worry Lucy we can be plenty quiet!" Natsu said jumping to his feet.

"Aye!" Happy chimed in.

Lucy sighed "I find that hard to believe…. Besides guys I don't really need your help I have things under control!"

Erza got to her feet "You heard her boys! Out!"

Natsu and Gray didn't dare argue and headed to the door with Happy close behind only to realise when they got there that Erza was not following them.

"Aren't you coming?" Gray asked.

Erza shook her head "Does it matter what I do?"

"NO MA'AM!" Natsu and Gray chorused before running from the room with Happy flying after them.

Erza turned to Lucy "I'll help you." She stated.

"R-really Erza I don't need help!" Lucy tried to persuade her.

Erza raised an eyebrow and looked her straight in the eyes "Really?"

Lucy sighed "I could use some help…"

"Good! Where should we start?" Erza asked.

* * *

The next morning Lucy arrived at the guild with only five minutes to spare after doing some last minuet packing of her tooth brush, PJ's and other essentials.

Dumbledore was already there along with everyone else and every one of them turned to face the door when Lucy entered.

"S-sorry I'm late!" Lucy apologised even though she was five minutes early

"You're not late my dear we are all early." Dumbledore said with a smile. He looked down at a pocket watch he pulled out from his pocket "Well now everyone's here. Everyone please take a good tight grip on this" he pulled out an old boot form who knows where and held it out in front of him at arm's length "and make sure you don't let go."

Everyone looked sceptical but did as they were told.

Dumbledore nodded "Now it may feel strange but on no circumstance are you to let go." He said.

And with that there was a sudden upwards lift and a weird sensation and they were gone.

* * *

Ok there we go! what did you think? Please tell me in the reviews! See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know it's been ages but I've been very busy! Thank you to all who reviewed, faved and followed! Ok here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter!

* * *

Once the weird feeling had passed it became very clear to all of the Fairy Tail mages that they were no longer in Magnolia. They were standing in a very quiet square, surrounded on either side by rather houses. It was rather dark out and the only light was coming from the street lamps that were scattered around the square. There was a light rainfall that caused almost every member of the guild to turn and look at Juvia.

"Juvia did not do this!" Juvia cried when she saw everyone turn to look at her "Juvia would never do this deliberately!"

Dumbledore smiled "It's quite alright everyone; rain like this is normal around here. I'm sure that it was raining before we arrived."

Natsu, who had been on the floor due to his motion sickness, scrambled to his feet and squinted around the square "Why is it so dark?" he asked "It's not even 7o'clock!"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly "There is a time difference between our two worlds. I do apologize, I should have explained that part further."

Erza came forward "It's quite alright, it is not of great importance." She shot Natsu a look that told him to keep his mouth shut before looking back at Dumbledore "But could you please tell us what time it is here?"

Dumbledore pulled out a pocket watch and examined it closely "It is 9o'clock in the evening. The order will be waiting for us." He gave his wand a quick flick and all of the luggage that the mages had brought along lifted into the air and vanished with a small pop. "Now I'm afraid I left yet another thing out of my explanation earlier. You see I cast a spell on myself to make it possible for me to understand your language and be able to speak it fluently but the people here may not be able to understand you."

"You mean they speak a different language to Japanese?" Levy asked, looking positively ecstatic that she had the chance to meet people who knew a different language.

Dumbledore nodded and lifted his wand "It's called English and now I'm going to have to cast the spell I used on myself to understand you on you." Before anyone could protest he made a quick motion with his wand and muttered something under his breath.

(_Italics= English)_

"_Nothing happened!_" Natsu announced in clear English.

"_Natsu your speaking English now." _Lucy sighed.

Levy smiled "_This is great! I can read so many new books now I can speak a second language!_"

Gajeel rolled his eyes "_Calm down shrimp. There are more things to do here then read._"

"_Who are you calling shrimp?_" Levy demanded.

(No more Italics if they are speaking Japanese you will know)

Dumbledore laughed and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Erza "Please read this and pass it around."

Erza took the paper and examined it "The Order of the Phoenix can be located at number 12 Grimmauld place?" She read aloud. When she looked up from the paper there was a house, she could have sworn had not been there before, directly in front of her. She nodded her understanding and handed the note from one person to the other giving them the same orders Dumbledore gave her.

Once everyone could see the building Dumbledore lead them inside, telling them to be extra quiet in the hallway as they didn't want to wake certain people up. When they got into the kitchen there were already people sat waiting for them, watching them cautiously as each mage entered the room and muttering several things about them.

"Do those three have blue hair?"

"I'm looking at the one with pink hair!"

"Why doesn't that boy have a shirt?"

The mages began to get angry at the comments. It was like they were openly mocking Fairy Tail in front of some of its strongest members.

Dumbledore gave a small cough which instantly brought silence to the room "Introductions are in order I believe." He stated.

Erza quickly jumped in before anyone else could "My name is Erza Scarlet this is Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvell, Levy McGarden, Happy, Carla and Lily." She introduced, signalling to each member as she said their names.

A rather short plump lady stepped forward; she had orange hair and an overall kind appearance and was one of the only ones that had not been making comments about the Mages appearances. "Nice to meet you dears! My name is Molly Weasley. This is Nymphadora Tonks,"

"Call me Tonks!" Tonks added in

"Sirius Black, Severus Snape and my husband Arthur Weasley." Mrs Weasley continued also signalling to each member as she said their name.

Dumbledore smiled before ushering the Fair Tail members to sit down.

(time skip)

It took at least an hour and a half to get things straightened out between the order and the selected Fairy Tail mages. It mostly took that long however because of the many questions each side had for the other. Natsu had insisted on asking at least ten different questions about wands, there were about a dozen questions on why the cats were talking and about a thousand requests to see what type of magic each of the mages could do.

"Let me get this straight." Snape spoke eyeing each of the Fairy Tail members in turn as if they might grow a second head any second "You want these children to act as extra protection for the school whilst acting as exchange students for 'Fairy Tail school of rare magic' in Japan? Forgive me headmaster but it sounds far too far fetched. No one would believe a story like that except maybe the Hufflepuffs."

Dumbledore looked at Snape calmly. "Severus" he said his voice cool and unwavering "it will work Severus. There is nothing else we can do but hope that it will work. Magic like theirs may not exist in our world anymore but it is a known fact that it did many years ago. It is in many books. There is nothing to say that magic like that is still not around in our world and that there is a school that teaches it in secret." He turned to the young Mages "You had better get to bed." He looked over at Mrs Weasley.

Mrs Weasley got the message and rushed forwards, ready to lead the mages to their rooms.

"But I'm not tired!" Natsu protested sounding just like a little child.

"Honō nō damare (Shut up flame brain!)" Gray snapped.

"Anata ga aisu· kyūbu o damara! (You shut up ice cube!)" Natsu shot back.

"Jūbun'na! (Enough!)" Erza said coldly, her eyes glinting.

"Hai okusama! (Yes Ma'am!)" Natsu and Gray chorused putting their arms around each other.

The order sat there, watching in total confusion at the scene in front of them.

Dumbledore laughed "I didn't mean you had to go to sleep, though that would help you get used to the time difference, but no! You can go upstairs and meet several of your fellow students along with the one that I would like you to keep an especially close eye on."

The Fairy Tail mages all nodded their understanding.

Mrs Weasley smiled "Come on dears!" She opened the kitchen door and led the mages upstairs.

* * *

Ok I'm sorry if the translations are wrong! I was using google translate! I'm also sorry if I got anything else wrong as well! I've been doing pretty badly with my stories lately and I'm only noticing after I've posted! Please review! See you soon!


	4. Chapter 4

Ok! Here we go! Thank you to all who followed, faved, reviewed and read!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Here we are dears." Mrs Weasley announced, stopping in front of a door on the second floor "This is the boy's room. We've added enough beds for you all. You'll be sharing with my son Ron and his friend Harry Potter." She smiled "I believe their friend Hermione is in there with them at the moment. You Girls are sharing a room with Hermione so you can ask her to show you to your room whenever you would like. Now I have to go back to the meeting, if you're hungry feel free to come down when it's over and I'll cook you something up." With that Mrs Weasley went back down the stairs and into the kitchen.

Natsu headed straight for the door and was about to open it when Erza put a hand on his shoulder "Maybe Lucy should handle the introductions this time. She is one of the less threatening ones here."

"Lucy is plenty threatening!" Happy said "She's like a big monster!"

"Take that back cat!" Lucy yelled grabbing hold of Happy by his tail.

"Ahhh! Natsu save me!" Happy yelled.

Lucy let go and put her hand to her forehead "Why do I have to do the introductions?" she asked walking over to the door and sliding it open slowly.

(With the order)

"What I don't understand is how your meant to teach them at Hogwarts." Mr Weasley said as his wife slid back into the kitchen "Subjects like potions and divination will be fine but what about subjects where they need wands? Don't get me wrong I think this idea is great but how are they meant to do charms or transfiguration lessons?"

Dumbledore smiled "Very simple Arthur. I have asked Ollivander to make some very special wands that will suit each user's abilities and channel their powers into the wand. Though not at all continent for long term use they will do very well for simple spells in charms and transfiguration as well as any other magic-based lesson."

"And how may I ask did you know these children would agree to come? Or even what type of magic each held?" Snape asked coldly.

Dumbledore gave no sign of even hearing him as he simply continued his conversation with Mr Weasley "They should be here in two days which gives them a day to learn the basics of how to use them. As I already said they have magic inside of them that acts like a life force to them, the reason why the wands are not good for long term use is because they will use a lot of their power up if used for too long, so having them handy for the odd lesson and having brakes in between is the only way that the wands will work for them that doesn't put their lives in danger or weaken them too much." He explained.

Arthur nodded his understanding and the meeting continued as planned.

(back to the others!)

"Hello?" Lucy asked as she opened the door, popping her head through the gap between the door and the doorframe.

The room was occupied by five people, A pair of red headed twins, a young red headed boy, a young girl with bushy brown hair and a boy with messy black hair. The boy with the black hair also had a lightning shaped scar and black round rim glasses. Every set of eyes was on Lucy who was nervously opening the door fully to show the other mages who were standing behind her.

"Hi!" Said the brown haired girl "You must be the exchange students from Japan!" She got to her feet and from her spot sat on the end of Ron's bed and headed over to Lucy with her hand out-stretched "I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Lucy took her hand and shook it "Lucy Heartfilia."

Hermione smiled and turned to the others in the room "That's Fred and George Weasley, their brother Ronald though he prefers Ron and Harry Potter." She said. Each of the others gave a nod or a wave when their name was mentioned.

Lucy smiled and ran through the introductions of the others who stood in the doorway. Hermione nodded at each one as it was said as if trying to remember each one.

"Bloody hell those are some weird names!" Ron announced as the mages came in on Hermione's command "What type of a last name is Dragneel?"

"What type of a name is Weasley?" Natsu shot back hotly.

Fred and George laughed "I think we're going to like this guy hey George?"

"Absolutely Fred!"

"These are your beds." Hermione said pointing at the beds which were surrounded by luggage.

Gajeel wandered over to the bed to the far left of the three.

"Wait! Gajeel I want that bed!" Gray called "Otherwise I have to sleep in the bed next to fire breath!"

"You snooze you lose stripper king!" Gajeel retorted.

"I don't want to sleep anywhere near that ice cube!" Natsu yelled.

"Deal with it boys!" Erza commanded.

Natsu and Gray instantly jumped together in the well-rehearsed way "Hai okusama!"

Juvia slid up next to Gray "If Gray-sama does not wish to stay here Juvia would be happy to let you share her bed!" Juvia sang, blushing like mad.

"On second thoughts here will be fine!" Gray announced, sitting on the bed in the middle.

Natsu sulked over to the last free bed.

"So." Hermione said awkwardly "What years are you going to be in?" She asked.

"We'll all be in 5th year." Wendy spoke up.

"Really?" Ron asked "You look a little young to be in 5th year."

Wendy looked a little disheartened but she straightened up "Dumbledore-san said it would better suit our magic and our abilities to be in 5th year." She explained.

"Really?" Hermione asked this time "You must all be pretty skilled then. What sort of spells can you do?"

"We don't really do spells." Levy chipped in "Dumbledore may have failed to mention we come from Fairy Tail school of rare magic where those who have ancient magic learn how to control their powers in secret away from the wizarding world." Levy said slowly and carefully to make sure she didn't leave a single detail of the plan out.

"Ancient magic?" Harry asked, speaking for the first time since the mages entered.

"What type? Can you show us? I've only ever read about ancient magic, I thought it didn't exist anymore." Hermione blurted out.

Levy laughed "Of course we can show you! Right Erza?"

Erza nodded "Would you like to go first Levy?"

Levy nodded "Scrip magic! Fire!" The word 'fire' appeared in the air, burning brightly with flames.

Natsu ran forward and ate it before lighting his hands on fire and screaming "I'M ALL FIRED UP!"

"Idiot! " Gajeel muttered before turning his arm into an iron pole and knocking Natsu backwards without even standing up.

"Gray! You next!" Erza called.

Gray put his fist into is outstretched palm and created a small Fairy Tail symbol out of ice.

Juvia went next, turning her entire body into water for a second and causing a tiny whirlpool.

"Open! Gate of the water bearer! AQUARIUS!" Lucy yelled, using Juvia's water to open the appeared, said a few words that would have been very hurtful had Lucy not been used to it and then vanished again. "Maybe calling her wasn't a good idea…" Lucy said biting her lip.

Erza requiped her pin wheels armour and then back into her normal armour.

Wendy allowed some wind to engulf her arms for a second before stopping and sitting down on the floor.

"Blood hell!" Ron gasped "That's some really weird magic!"

"I never read anything quite like that in the history books." Hermione breathed in amazement.

"Did that guy just" Fred began

"Eat fire?" George finished.

"AYE!" Happy said automatically.

Harry, Fred, George, Hermione and Ron all looked at him with pure shock.

"Idiot!" Carla sighed.

"That cat just spoke!" Ron stated "Bloody hell the cat just spoke!"

"He's a type of ancient creature." Levy tried to explain.

"I can also do this!" Happy added as he opened his wings and lifted into the air.

"Bloody hell!" Ron gasped again.

"I never heard of an animal that could do that, ancient or otherwise!" Hermione gasped.

"He's an exceed!" Natsu said proudly "Carla and Lily are as well."

Carla and Lily sighed, taking to the air to prove Natsu's point.

"I can't believe I never heard about these!" Hermione said.

"Cricky!" Fred and George said together.

Just then there Mrs Weasley opened the door "I have some dinner ready for you lot! Come now you must be hungry!"

* * *

Ok what did you think? Thanks for reading! See you soon! ~ 140


	5. Chapter 5

Ok I know this took ages and I'm really sorry but I did my best to make it as good as I could! Thank you to all who followed, faved and reviewed! Ok here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!

* * *

Natsu cheered and ran out the door, nearly shoving Mrs Weasley over in the proses!

"My goodness!" Mrs Weasley gasped "He's keen isn't he!"

"Aye!" Happy chimed, flying out over Mrs Weasley's head.

"I apologise for his behaviour." Erza added with a bow, leading the others out of the room.

Ron looked at his mum "Why didn't they eat earlier?" He asked.

"They only got here about two hours ago Ron!" Mrs Weasley replied calmly "They also got here by port key and where they are from it is still very early in the morning. Your welcome to come down and have a snack if you want. Especially you Harry dear, you still look quite thin!" With that Mrs Weasley left the room allowing the door to swing shut slowly behind her.

"Should we go?" Harry asked.

"You guys can go but me and George have things to do!" Fred said, pulling his wand from his pocket.

"You two better not be planning anything!" Hermione warned.

"Or what? You're going to give us a detention?" George asked in a mocking tone.

"Careful George she might take points off us!" Fred sniggered.

"Me and Ron will be keeping an eye on you two this year! Right Ron?" Hermione demanded.

"Keep me outa this." Ron muttered, keeping his eyes glued on the carpet.

Fred laughed "Well, see you!"

Fred and George both raised their wands and vanished with a crack.

"I'm going to keep my eye on those two! Their up to something and as a prefect I will find out what it is!" Hermione muttered.

Ron rolled his eyes and headed over to the door "Whatever! Just don't get me involved!"

Harry followed Ron out of the room before popping his head back around the door "You coming Hermione?"

Hermione muttered something under her breath as she followed her two best friends out of the room.

When they got to the kitchen they were greeted with a LOT of shouting.

"Do you have to eat so fast you damn fireball? You're getting food all over me!" Gray yelled.

"Do YOU have to eat in your underwear stripper prince?" Natsu retorted.

"Wha-?" Gray yelled, looking down, only to find he was still fully clothed "Why you!"

Natsu was laughing like mad "Made you look ice cube!"

Gray rammed his head into Natsu's "You think that was funny squinty eyes?" **(Ok I get mixed up with which one is squinty eyes and which one is droopy eyes so if that's wrong I apologise!)**

Natsu copied Gray's action "Hysterical!"

Gray was about to retort when Erza got to her feet "Gray! Natsu! Keep quiet I can't enjoy my cake!"

"H-hai Erza-san!"

Lucy sighed "Yet another day in our guild" she whispered so that only those closest to her could hear.

"Bloody hell! Are they always like that?" Ron asked, taking a seat next to Gajeel who shot him a look before returning to the plate of small iron nails that he had got from who knows where.

"You get used to it." Wendy assured, taking a small sip from the bowl of soup Mrs Weasley had forced in front of her saying that she looked awfully small, a comment Wendy had taken completely the wrong way thinking that Mrs Weasley had meant her chest area.

Erza sighed and sat down again "Those two give me a headache."

"I just realised!" Hermione gasped expectantly "How come all of you can do magic outside of school?"

Luckily the fairy tail members already knew about the 'trace' that was on young, underage wizards and they already had a cover story.

"It's because our magic is different to yours." Levy explained "Therefore it's harder to track our magic since it is a part of us."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"We have a sort of magic container in our bodies," Lucy jumped in "when that container is empty it can make us very weak or threaten our lives, in other words it's part of our life force and without it we are pretty useless. The container can hold a certain amount of magic and if it does become empty it will refill but it's hard to say how long it will take. "

"Oh." Hermione said quietly "So this makes it harder for the ministry to track you because your magic runs out and refills too quickly for the ministry to put a tracker on it or try and keep tabs on your actions?"

"Yeah I guess." Lucy said with a nod.

"So how do you stop muggles from finding out?" Ron spoke up.

"Simple." Natsu said, leaning back on his chair so it was balancing on its two back legs "We don-mph!" Natsu was cut off by Gray stuffing his fist in Natsu's mouth.

"Baka! Anata no kuchi o tojite oku koto o manabu! (Idiot! Learn to keep your mouth shut!)" Gray hissed as Lucy quickly jumped in with a cover.

"We don't use our magic in public!" Lucy made up.

"Oh…" Was all Ron said.

There was silence for a few minutes before Wendy said "I would like to know a bit more about you three."

"That's right!" Erza nodded "We don't know much about you. We should get to know each other more!"

"Oh! Well what do you want to know?" Hermione asked.

"Well um… maybe about how you were brought up…" Wendy muttered, it was a touchy subject for most people at the guild and she had to think carefully about how she phrased it in case she hurt someone's feelings.

"Well I'm a muggle born. My parents are both dentists and I had no idea that I was a witch until I got my Hogwarts letter at the age of 11."

"I think you already know about mine." Said Ron, nodding towards Mrs Weasley.

Harry took a deep breath "Both my parents were killed by you-know-who when I was just a baby, he then tried to kill me and failed so I had to go and live with my aunt and uncle and their bully of a son Dudley." He said in one breath, expecting everyone to gasp or apologise but to his relief the fairy tail members didn't even bat an eyelid.

"What about you?" Hermione asked in a desperate attempt at lightning the mood.

Only the exact opposite happened. After all the fairy tail members were done explaining their pasts there was complete silence.

"You were RAISED by DRAGONS?!" Ron finally yelled, breaking the silence.

"Yeah." Said Gajeel, shrugging it off as if it was nothing.

"BLOODY HELL!" Ron yelled again.

Levy opened her mouth to say something but Hermione cut right across her "Let me guess, ancient magic dragons?"

Levy nodded.

"Alright! That's it, I think that's enough getting to know each other. It's late, off to bed with you!" Mrs Weasley said, ushering them out of the kitchen in a desperate attempt to stop Hermione from becoming suspicious "And I expect you three to be asleep when I come up later! Hermione dear show the girls to your room. Goodnight!"

The fairy tail members and the trio walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

* * *

Ok I know it was an abrupt ending but I did my best! Thank you for reading! See you soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Hi! Ok here we go! New chapter! I'm sorry updates are slow but things are hectic! Ok! Thanks to everyone who followed, faved, reviewed and even just read! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail.

* * *

There is something off about them!" Hermione muttered to Harry and Ron who were walking next to her. She kept her voice low so that the mages did not hear.

"You think there's something wrong with everyone 'Mione." Ron replied just us quietly.

"I'm cautious Ronald!" Hermione snapped accidentally raising her voice but, quick as a flash, she lowered it again "Everything with them is ancient. Ancient magic, ancient animals, ancient dragons, the more I hear that word the more I begin to think it's just a cover up."

Ron rolled his eyes "Why would Dumbledore, yet alone the Order, let people who they thought at all suspicious into Hogwarts? Or into their secret HQ?"

"Dumbledore let Snape into the Order and Hogwarts." Harry cut in. "But Ron has a point Hermione, besides it's not like they automatically work for Voldemort just because they have odd magic."

Hermione looked taken-aback "Your always the paranoid one Harry! Don't act like I'm always doing it! And it's not about You-know-who, it's about them hiding something!" Hermione sighed "I wouldn't expect you two to figure it out anyway." She turned to the girls standing behind her and spoke normally "Come on I'll show you to our room." And with that she stalked off, followed by Lucy, Levy, Erza, Juvia and Wendy.

"What do you suppose she meant by that?" Ron demanded, opening the door to the boy's bedroom and going in.

Harry shrugged and started getting changed "Don't know." He said quietly since Ron didn't see his shrug.

"I'm still not tired." Natsu groaned as he sat down on his bed with Happy sitting on his head.

Gray grinned "If you want I can get Erza to come knock you out." He suggested.

Natsu became frantic and in one quick motion he was on his feet and pulling on something he could get away with using to sleep in. "You wouldn't dare ice cube!" He snapped as he pulled on a top.

"Gehee" Gajeel laughed.

"Why are you so scared of her?" Harry asked.

Natsu finished changing as sat back down on the bed "You have no idea how strong she is!" his voice shook slightly as he said it and he gave a shiver.

"Hermione is strong but we don't let her walk all over us!" Ron pointed out.

"They are both strong in different ways." Gray explained.

"Erza is a monster." Natsu muttered.

"So is Lucy!" Happy piped up.

Natsu nodded "Lucy can be scary!" He agreed.

"Don't let her catch you saying that." Gajeel sniggered.

"Boys!" Came Mrs Weasleys voice came from the other side of the door "I expect you in bed in 10 minutes!" She announce before retreating from the door.

"Bloody hell does that woman ever give us a break?" Ron asked under his breath before climbing into his bed, an action that was also copied by the other four.

(With the girls)

Hermione slowly opened the door to the girls bedroom raising a figure to her lips to indicate that the others should be quiet. When the door was fully open Hermione was surprised to see Ginny Weasley awake and sat on her bed looking at them as they entered.

"Ginny! What are you doing up? Your mum's not going to be happy when she comes in!" Hermione scolded.

"I heard a lot of weird noises downstairs." Ginny explained as she got to her feet and addressed the mages "Hi! I'm Ginny! You must be the exchange students from Japan?"

Hermione quickly went over introductions and a brief explanation of their magic.

"Wow! Your magic sounds great! I wish I could have seen it…" Ginny sighed.

"I'm sure they will be happy to show you tomorrow." Hermione said, sounding rather rushed "Now you have to go back to bed! Your mum will be up any second!" She ushered.

"Fine, fine!" Ginny muttered heading over to her bed "Oh yeah! I was wondering, who's luggage is that?" She pointed over at Erza's cart full of random objects and boxes.

"Thank goodness!" Erza sighed with relief and moved across the room to grab her belongings "I hope nothings broken."

Lucy sighed "Erza has a thing with packing too much…"

Ginny laughed "You don't have to explain. I just want to know how she manages to pull all that!"

Erza pulled her cart closer to the others "Which beds are available?"

Hermione absentmindedly waved her hand at the five spare beds that were set up as she moved towards her own bed, muttering something under her breath. Erza smiled and wheeled her cart to the back of her bed and looking quite triumphant with her choice of sleeping arrangements. She had chosen the bed right in the middle of the spare five so that she could keep a close eye on her fellow guild members and protect them should it be required. Lucy moved over to the one directly on the right to Erza's whilst Levy went to the bed next to her Wendy took the bed on left of Erza and Juvia went to the one next to Wendy.

"Everyone happy with where they are?" Erza asked.

Carla sighed "Does it really matter?" she asked.

Erza requiped her PJ's and sat on the end of her bed.

"WOW! So that's your weird magic thing?" Ginny gasped.

Erza nodded "Requipting magic."

"This house doesn't have the nicest appearance does it?" Lucy cut in before a detailed description could begin.

"I saw heads mounted on the walls in the hallway." Wendy chipped in, shivering at the thought.

"It wasn't us who decorated." Ginny explained "Goblin heads really aren't our style. This house used to belong to the Black family and they were not the nicest people in the world. They weren't really people friendly either."

"That would explain the whole hidden house thing." Levy said nodding.

"Actually," Ginny gave a small laugh "that was done by the Order… They wanted to keep the HQ safe."

"Juvia thinks this place needs to be cleaned…" Juvia muttered, pulling her nose up and screwing up her face a little.

"Gosh! Don't let mum hear you say that! She already has us cleaning non-stop everyday just to keep us apart, I'd hate to think what she would do if she heard you say that!" Ginny complained.

Suddenly Lucy jumped to her feet "I forgot! Dumbledore asked if I could get Virgo to make the uniforms! He said that they already had the books for us he just needed everyone's uniforms created!" She turned to Hermione "Do you have a set of the girl's uniforms for a template?"

Hermione was confused but she went into her trunk at the foot of her bed and pulled out a set of the girls robes and the casual uniform "The boy's robes are pretty much the same but the uniforms are slightly different…" She explained.

"The boys ones will have to be done tomorrow…" Lucy muttered thoughtfully "But I can get the girl's ones sorted now…" She reached for the keys on her belt and pulled out Virgo's key "Open! Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!"

There was a sound like a doorbell and then in a shimmer of light stood a young, pink haired girl in a maid uniform "Oshioki taimu hime? (Punishment time princess?)" She asked.

Lucy sighed "Sono sudeni to no otome-za wa jūbundesu! Watashi wa daijōbu watashi, Juvia, u~endi, eruza to revu~i no tame ni korera no seifuku ya rōbu kaku 2 setto o tsukuru tame ni anata o hitsuyō to mite? (No Virgo enough with that already! Look I need you to make 2 sets of these uniforms and robes each for me, Juvia, Wendy, Erza and Levy okay?)" Lucy picked up the set of robes and the set of uniforms and then waved her hand at the said fairy tail mages.

Virgo looked at each in turn for a minuet as if measuring each one in her head before nodding "To shite, anata wa hime o shitai! (As you wish Princess!)" Virgo took the robs and uniform from Lucy and was about to leave when Lucy quickly stopped her.

"Otomeza wa, matte! Watashi wa Gajeel, natsu to gurē ashita no tame no onaji o suru koto o hitsuyō to shite imasu. Ā, karera wa kanōna kagiri jinsoku ni okonau hitsuyō ga aru, gakkō wa sūjitsu de kaishi! (Virgo wait! I'm going to need you to do the same for Gajeel, Natsu and Gray tomorrow. Oh and they need to be done as quickly as possible, school starts in a few days!)" Lucy quickly added.

""To shite, anata wa hime o shitai! Watashi wa ima, watashi no kyūkawotorudeshou.(As you wish Princess! I will take my leave now.)" Virgo held the clothes close to her body and bowed low before vanishing in golden light.

There was silence in the room for a minute before Ginny broke it.

"Wow! Your magic is cool too! I can't wait to see the other's types of magic!"

Hermione however was focusing on different things "I need those back!" She snapped.

"You will get them back! Virgo just needs them as a template!" Lucy quickly explained.

"Girls?" Came Mrs Weasley's voice from the other side of the door "Ten minutes girls and then I want you in bed!" She called before moving away from the door.

Everyone climbed into their beds and turned the lights out and for a minute there was silence until…

"I don't think Hogwarts is going to be the same with you lot around!" Ginny breathed "Especially if the other's magic is as amazing as you two's!"

* * *

Ok! What did you think? Leave a review! Thanks for reading! See you soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long I've been REALLY busy! Thank you to all who followed, faved and reviewed and also to those who simply read! Ok here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fairy Tail!

* * *

"Natsu!" Gray yelled.

Hermione jumped awake and looked around frantically and lit a candle by her bed. "What's going on? What time is it?"

Lucy rolled over onto her side "I think it's around 3 o'clock… and that will be Gray and Natsu having one of their usual fights."

"They're going to wake the entire house!" Hermione practically yelled, swinging her legs out of her bed as if ready to get up.

"Just go back to sleep." Erza muttered under her breath, sounding half asleep "They'll get over it on their own."

Lucy nodded slowly before pulling the covers over her head .

"Natsu! You son of a bitch!" Came Gray's voice once again.

"At this time in the morning?! It's ridiculous!" Hermione snapped standing up and storming over to the door "They can't possibly think that it's ok to do this?"

Lucy sighed "They can't spend two minutes together yet alone a night… Just leave them be, it will be over in a minute when Gajeel knocks them both out because they woke him."

Sure enough there were two loud thumps and then silence.

"There we go…" Lucy yawned.

"It's not over…" Wendy muttered.

"GAJEEL! YOU WANNA GO?" Natsu screamed.

At this Hermione lost her temper "I've had enough!" Hermione stormed from the room.

Ginny rolled onto her back and sat up rubbing sleep from her eyes "Guess I'm not going back to sleep for a while." She said "I'm just surprised they haven't woken the old bat up."

"You shouldn't talk about your mother like that." Carla scolded.

"I'm not talking about mum I'm talking about the portrait of Sirius's mother downstairs. The old bat starts screaming at even the smallest sound. "Blood Traitors, mudbloods, filth, scum!"" Ginny mimicked the old painting.

Levy sat up now "The paintings here can talk?" She asked, sounding too awake for the time in the morning.

Ginny looked puzzled "So can the pictures… I thought all the wizarding world photos could talk?"

Levy looked panic stricken, her tired brain desperately trying to come up with a solution "I-I'm a muggle born, I don't get wizard newspapers and our school doesn't have any portraits outside of the head teachers office." She explained.

"O-oh ok…" Ginny yawned, laying back down and snuggling back under the covers.

Hermione strode back into the room "Nothing a simple binding spell couldn't fix!" She announced triumphantly.

"YOU used magic outside of school?" Ginny asked, rolling over to look at her.

Hermione went slightly red in the face, not that you could see very well with the candle light "I did what was called for!" She snapped "Besides it's not like ministry will be able to tell I used it since this place is protected by magic!" She stormed over to her bed and blew out the candle before anyone could say anything else.

(time skip to morning)

Everyone was sat in the kitchen, eating a feast of a breakfast Mrs Weasley had set out. Natsu and Gray were glaring at each other across the table whilst everyone else did their best to ease the tension.

"So…" Lucy started "What were you two fighting about last night?"

"Yeah, you were…" George began.

"Louder than Harry when he first got here!" Fred finished.

"Stupid flame brain burned half of my bed sheets in his sleep!" Gray spat.

"It aint my fault, I was asleep!" Natsu defended.

Erza sighed "Enough boys." She stated, not even getting to her feet or even putting any effort into making them stop.

"Hai!" Gray and Natsu chorused, returning to their breakfasts.

Mrs Weasley gave a small laugh and sat herself down on the end of the table. "Now, today I want each of you to take a room in the house and start cleaning. Hermione dear, you, now forgive me if I get some names wrong, Juvia and Gajeel take the dining room, focus on china unit dear we haven't quite finished with cleaning it out." She paused and looked at the others around the table "Now Harry, I want you, Gray, Lucy and Wendy to clean out the room Buckbeak is staying in… perhaps it is better if you take Ginny as well dear, the more people the safer you will be! Now Ron, you go with Levy, Erza and Natsu and cover the bedrooms, each take your own room. Everyone clear?"

"You forgot us!" Happy chimed, sitting next Carla and Lily.

Mrs Weasley bit her lip "Alright then… I suppose you could help me out here in the kitchen… your wings might be rather helpful with reaching the upper cupboards…"

Natsu flopped back in his chair "What exactly are we doing in the bedrooms?"

Mrs Weasley gave a small laugh "Cleaning dear."

Natsu's eyes widened "Cleaning?!" He repeated.

"Natsu, just because you don't clean your house doesn't mean others don't clean theirs!" Lucy cut in.

"Your house is always dirty too Lucy!" Happy pointed out.

"Only when you come in uninvited!" Lucy hissed, raising her right hand to her forehead as if it was painful to remember the mess that seemed to follow Natsu and Happy everywhere they went.

"I've been meaning to ask." Hermione started, changing the subject "What is that mark you have on your hand?"

The fairy tail members eye's all widened. Everyone else's guild marks were rather easy to hide, and even Natsu had been doing a good job of keeping his scarf pulled over his mark, but all of them had forgotten that Lucy had her mark on her hand and that it was hard to hide unless she wore gloves. Lucy looked slightly scared about being but on the spot but she very quickly brushed it off and came up with an explanation, but not before Hermione saw the panic in all the mages eyes.

"It's the mark of our school." Lucy said, her voice ringing with happiness "Everyone in our school gets it magically placed on their body to prove they belong to our school. It's a way of keeping up together and united so we can tell who belongs in our family."

"So it's like a tattoo?" Harry asked.

"Uh… I guess..." Lucy nodded "If Tattoos can be magically removed at the will of the head master… you know if someone gets expelled or transfers."

"So where are your marks?" Hermione asked, turning to the other mages who each showed their guild marks.

"They're so cool!" Ron announced "You can pick where your mark goes?"

The mages nodded and for a minute there was silence until Virgo suddenly appeared next to Lucy.

"Ōjo? (Princess?)"

Ron, Harry, Hermione, Mrs Weasley, Fred, George and Sirius all jumped, even Lucy almost fell out of her chair.

"Otomeza? Sore o shinaide kudasai! (Virgo? Don't do that!)" Lucy snapped after recovering.

"Oshioki taimupurinsesu? (Punishment time Princess?)" Virgo asked.

Lucy sighed "Chigau! Naze koko ni iru? (No! Why are you here?)"

"Watashi wa, seifuku no ōjo o oeta. (I have finished the uniforms princess.)" Virgo explained, holding out her hands as a golden light appeared and then several sets of uniforms and robes appeared in her hands, she handed them to Lucy before another set appeared in her hands "Korera wa anata ga watashi o kopī suru tame ni ataeta mono wa aru. (And these are the ones you gave me to copy.)"

"Ā! Anata no Otomeza ni kansha! (Oh! Thank you Virgo!)" Lucy thanked before turning to look at Ron and Harry "Do you have the Hogwarts uniforms?" She asked.

"Why?" Ron asked nervously.

"Honestly Ronald!" Hermione sighed standing up and going over to Virgo who handed Hermione's sets of clothes back to her "She wants them so they can make the uniforms for those three." She waved one of her hands towards Gray, Gajeel and Natsu.

"How the bloody hell was I meant to know that?!" Ron demanded.

"Kore wa warui jikan ōjodesu ka? (Is this a bad time princess?)" Virgo asked quietly. Lucy just shook her head.

"Just go get them!" Hermione ordered and Ron did as he was told.

He returned a few minutes later with his set of robes and the casual uniform, handing it to Lucy who handed them to Virgo.

"Onaji koto ga futatabi chōdo natsu, gurē to Gajeel no tame no igata to shite, korera to, Otomeza o yorokoba. (Same again please Virgo, just for Natsu, Gray and Gajeel and with these as a template.)" Lucy said pointing at Ron's robes.

Virgo once again looked Gajeel, Gray and Natsu up and down, mentally measuring them before nodding "Anata wa hime o nozomu yō ni. (As you wish princess.)" and with that Virgo vanished.

"Well that was weird…" Harry muttered as Ron nodded.

Sirius laughed "I don't think I'll ever get used to that!"

"So…" Lucy said sheepishly "When do we start cleaning?"

Natsu let out a very loud moan.

* * *

Ok! What do you think? Thanks for reading! See you all soon!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Sorry this took so long but this chapter was hard to write! Thank you to all who have followed, faved reviewed and read! Here we go!

**IMPORTANT:The wands I created may not make much sense but I improvised some of the cores! I decided on cores and wood based off a site I found and several cores I made up please read the AN at the bottom if you would like to know why I used the known cores and woods I did!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter

* * *

The rest of that day went very quickly despite the amount of moaning and protesting that came from Natsu about the cleaning and the amount of china that broke due to Gajeels… unique cleaning method. That night also came and went without incident due to Erza's threat to kill the next person t wake her up. The next morning however came with a new surprise for the fairy tail mages.

"What the…" Gray muttered as he turned the stick of wood over in his hands "how exactly does this thing work?"

"It's a wand dear, just… wave it." Mrs Weasley said patiently.

Gray looked sceptical but he gave his new wand a bit of a flick, instantly causing ice to cover the floor in the direction it was flicked at.

"Well done Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered

Gray scowled heaved an exasperated sigh.

Mrs Weasley nodded "That looks about right for you." She picked up a note that was attached to the box that Gray's wand had come in and read it out load "Blue Spruce wood, 14 inch, Hippogriff feather core, frozen, ideal for ice mages, sturdy."

Gray eyed the wand "I don't see how just freezing a feather makes it able to conduct my magic."

"It's a wand maker's touch dear, never question wands." Mrs Weasley replied, taking the next wand out of its box and handing it to Lucy who took it though somewhat half-heartedly "There now dear give it a nice gentle flick."

Lucy took a deep breath before thrusting her arm out a head of her, pointing the wand in a random direction, closing her eyes as she did, almost instantly golden stars erupted from the tip of the wand, fizzing slightly before hitting the ground and vanishing.

"That was amazing Lu-chan!" Levy praised.

"Yes, yes that looked fine!" Ones again Mrs Weasley picked up the note from the lid of the box and read aloud "Aspen wood, 12 inch, star dust core, I've never heard of star dust as a core before, ideal for a Celestial spirit mage, flexible." She looked up at Lucy "Keep a tight grip on that one dear it seems like it will be very hard to replace."

Lucy looked at the wand in her hand then nodded her understanding.

Mrs Weasley grabbed another box at random and handed the wand inside to Wendy "Here dear, your turn."

Wendy took the wand and gave it a gentle wave. A small breeze drifted through the kitchen, ruffling everyone's hair. Wendy smiled at the wand in her hand and nodded to Mrs Weasley before she could say anything.

Mrs Weasley grinned and took the note from the box "Birch wood, 10 inch, fairy wing core fused with a dragon heart string, ideal for sky dragon slayers, springy."

Hermione looked up from the book she was reading down the other end of the table and whispered to Ron and Harry who were sat either side of her "I've never heard of those two cores being able to work together. Neither have I ever heard of a stardust core… they have some odd cores…"

"They have some odd magic." Ron pointed out "It's only normal for them to have odd cores."

Hermione looked back down at the book she was reading; she was deliberately hiding the title of the book behind her hand. "I suppose your right…"

Mrs Weasley picked up another box and opened it up, deciding this time to read the label first "Beech wood, 14 inch, hippogriff feather fused with a dragon heartstring core, ideal for fire dragon slayers, inflexible." She looked up and Natsu and handed him the wand.

Natsu took it eagerly and waved it around at random causing fire to erupt and fly around the room. Almost every one of the fairy tail members had been smart enough to duck after hearing Mrs Weasley read out that is was ideal for fire dragon slayers, Mrs Weasley herself had even pulled out her wand and used it to defend any burnable items in the room. Happy was the only one who had not been prepared and he took off from where he had been sat at the wrong time, ending up with the flames just catching his tail causing him to yelp.

"That was mean Natsu!" He whined.

Natsu almost instantly stopped and scooped his partner out of the air "Sorry Happy!"

Happy sniffed "It's ok Natsu…"

Down the other end of the room Hermione re-emerged from under the table and placed the book she had been reading upside down on the table in front of her before picking up another from the pile placed on the chair next to her, once again hiding the title behind her hand so no one else could see.

"That took a lot out of me." Natsu stated sitting down in an empty chair.

"Yes, yes Dumbledore said that might happen. Now that I'm on the subject the wands are not for long time use. They require a lot of magic and since your magic is such a big part of you it is not good to use them too much." Mrs Weasley said "And it is certainly not good for you to suddenly go all out as suddenly as you just did."

Natsu shrugged and put Happy on his shoulder.

Mrs Weasley grabbed another wand box and read the label out loud again "Chestnut wood, 10 inch, demiguise hair core, ideal for solid scrip users, whippy." She instantly handed the wand to a nervous Levy.

Levy looked down at it for a while before taking a deep breath and giving the wand a gentle flick. Words filled the air around the wand, flying around and sparkling everywhere. Levy looked at the words in wonder but then the words vanished into thin air.

"Wow Levy-chan!" Lucy breathed.

Levy smiled.

Mrs Weasley grabbed yet another wand box and read the label yet again "Dogwood, 14 inch, boomslang venom and dragon heartstring core, ideal for iron dragon slayers, rigid." She handed the wand to Gajeel.

Gajeel muttered something under his breath and gave the wand a sharp wave causing small bits or iron to fly from the tip "Gehe." He sniggered, nodding at the wand in his hand.

At the other end of the room Hermione was glancing over her book and watching the wand testing with caution before returning to her reading. Ron and Harry exchanged worried looks before looking back down the table at the mages where Mrs Weasley was reading out the next label.

"Alder wood, 15 inch, augurey tail feather and small amount of stardust core, ideal for requip magic users, inflexible." She handed the wand to Erza.

Erza took the wand and waved it. A sword appeared in the air hovering above the ground only a foot or so away from the tip of the wand, as Erza moved the wand the sword copied it's actions. Erza dropped her arm to her side and the sword vanished again.

"Very good, very good!" Mrs Weasley said approvingly "That leaves only yours then Juvia dear." She picked up the last remaining box and read the label "Eucalyptus wood, 13 inch, kelpie hair and mermaid scale, never heard of that being a core, ideal for water mages, flexible."

Juvia took the wand and twirled it in a small circle creating a mini whirlpool on the tip of her wand.

"There we go!" Mrs Weasley said with a nod "That's perfect! Now that that's all sorted I can begin teaching you the basics you will need for school!"

The mages all nodded.

* * *

OK! please tell me what you think! I apologize if the last bit seems rushed but I simply wanted to get this chapter out of the way! **Underneath are the known cores and wood and their meanings according to the site I used!** See you soon!

**WOODS**

**Blue spruce – Like spruce, a strong wood that excels in everything except the Dark Arts. However, a witch or wizard with a strong personality can coax more out of a blue spruce wand than a spruce one.**

**Aspen (cottonwood) – those with aspen wands tend to be defiant and talkative. This wand boosts power in Charms, but detracts from Healing magic.**

**Birch – although it has a reputation for weakness, in actuality birch is one of the finest Light wandwoods in existence. It is associated with both driving out evil spirits (and thus will produce a strong Patronus) and with healing magic.**

**Beech – beech is a strong, neutral wood that has no particular strengths or weaknesses, with the exception of one small quirk- it tends to function less effectively underwater.**

**Chestnut – Chestnut is quite good at Transfiguration, although it tends to sputter at Charms and DADA.**

**Dogwood - Dogwood is extremely hard and strong, and the wands made from it will have this resilience. It was once used for making daggers, and hence has a slight violent streak.**

**Alder – Alder is extremely rare, as many wandmakers will refuse to take wood from an alder. The 'bleeding', turning from white to red, is considered to be inauspicious. The few wands made of alder are often those with strongly opposing cores (such as doxy wings and phoenix feather), as the wood imposes balance.**

**Eucalyptus – Eucalyptus trees grow quickly, so these wands channel that liveliness to be both willing and powerful. However, they are rather rare, and are most commonly Australian imports.**

**CORES**

**Hippogriff feather(s) ****- ****Hippogriffs ****are noble animals with a reputation for not taking a slight. These wands require constant respect, and if the wielder does not give it, they can watch its formerly stable and versatile magic backfire on it. It is not the strongest core, but it is one of the most adaptable. These wands are most common amongst Gryffindors, but they are rare overall.**

**Fairy wing(s) - This core makes for a light, airy wand, and is the absolute best for Charms. They also signify a connection to the mystic, so these wands, despite their relative rarity, are used by nearly half of known witches and wizards with the Sight. Despite their astounding strength in Charms, they are merely average in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, and will often fail at hexes altogether. As such, they're not commonly found in Slytherin House, but are common in Hufflepuff. Ravenclaws and Gryffindors may be drawn to this core, although they tend to react better to blends of fairy wings and unicorn hair.**

**Unicorn hair(s) - Unicorn hair is a more subtle wand, but it is quite compatible with Charms and Transfiguration. It is also hands-down the best core for healing, as it picks up some of the healing capabilities of unicorn blood. Unicorn hair has a reputation of picking gentler or more cerebral users, so it is common amongst Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. More laid-back Gryffindors and subtler Slytherins may find themselves with a Unicorn hair wand.**

**Dragon heartstring(s) - Dragon heartstring is a powerful wand with a lot of magical "heft". It is not the core you want for subtlety, but for sheer power it is definitely the best. Although it is the most common core among Dark Wizards, Dark Wizards are most certainly not their most common users. Dragon heartstrings are by far the most common wand core amongst Slytherins, but their power often bonds to Gryffindors and Ravenclaws as well. However, they tend to overwhelm the archetypal Hufflepuff personality.**

**Demiguise hair(s) - Demiguise hairs were long considered to not have enough oomph to make a proper wand, but with the advent of multiple cores they have gained favor for their strength in Transfiguration and the subtle arts. When combined with a stronger wand core they make potent wands, however, on their own they can be rather one-dimensional and difficult to use for anything but Transfiguration. They have found favor in students of all Houses, although they may be slightly rarer among the open Hufflepuffs.**

**Boomslang venom - Boomslang venom, whether crystallized or in a rarer liquid core, provides a small boost to jinxes and hexes thanks to its venomous qualities. However, when a wandmaker undertakes the dangerous task of working with the raw venom, it is generally with the aim of creating a powerful Transfiguration wand. Whether or not the advantages outweigh the risks is not generally agreed upon in wandmaking circles.**

**Augurey tail feather - Augureys, or Irish phoenixes, were once associated with powerful Dark wands, as their cries were thought to signify an upcoming death. However, they were in reality never a strong Dark core, and were more accurately a powerful core for Divinations. Misunderstood students may find themselves bonded to an augurey wand, although these wands are altogether quite rare.**

**Kelpie hair(s) - Kelpie hairs are incredibly tempermental cores, explaining their rarity. They were once common in Celtic wandmaking, however, the import of demiguise hairs has resulted in them falling out of favor. They have similar qualities to demiguise hair, and are powerful Transfiguration cores when they don't backfire spectacularly.**


	9. AN: Levy & Wendy Houses?

**- - IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR CHAPTER 8 IT IS ON THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER! - -  
**

Ok! I am still taking votes for where you want _**Levy**_ and _**Wendy**_! Basically I already know where I want the others but Levy and Wendy have different personality traits as well as bravery! So everyone else will most likely be in Griffindor (unless I change my mind down the line) because that is where I feel they fit best and also because I have future (hopefully funny) plans, however I am having trouble with where I should put Levy and Wendy! I don't LIKE the idea of splitting them from the others but after all it is all about you guys so I need your help!** Even if you do not have a account you can still vote by commenting as a guest! If you have already voted please don't vote again!** **No Poll because I am still fairly new to and I don't know how they work! (and as well as that I want everyone involved!)**


End file.
